


Grand Announcement

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [329]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, surprise announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/30/19: "can, steak, mine"





	Grand Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/30/19: "can, steak, mine"

A couple of cans of beer and a good steak was all the Sheriff wanted for his birthday.

He suspected Stiles had something more planned, but he was getting steak so he'd cope, whatever happened. 

"Dad," Stiles began after the waiter started removing plates, "we have something good to tell you."

He turned his head for a long adoring look at Derek before asking, "Mate of mine, want to tell the rest?"

"You're going to be a grandfather," Derek said.

_"How?"_ the Sheriff cried as the news sank in.

"Oh, _that_, Dad," Stiles resumed talking, "is certainly an interesting story!"


End file.
